Draft:Flow 187
| birth_place = Queens, New York, U.S. | residence = Los Angles, California, U.S. | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 2012-Present | associated_acts = Trillville | label = | website = }} Robert B Roots (born November 20,1990) , better known professionally as Flow187 ,is an American rapper and entrepreneur. The Queens, New York, born rapper first gained notoriety with the release of his mixtape "The Wave" with over 300,000 streams Music Producer |website=Revolt TV |access-date=2018-08-20}} on soundcloud, his single palm trees produced by wiz khalifa producer cardo got wings and his single So Potent featured on Hot New Hip Hop. Flow 187, Also was a MTV Artist until he decided to follow an independent music route. Video, musica e news MTV Italia|website=www.mtv.it|access-date=2018-09-11}} Early life Robert B Roots spent most of his early childhood in various places in the southern half of the United States, following the divorce of his mother and father. As a child, Roots had a series of problems in school which resulted in him getting left back by accident of his middle school and being expelled in high school. At age 20, Roots wrote his first motivational book written to help empower youth and young adults Biography And Bibliography |website=NewReleaseToday |access-date=2018-08-21}} to take control of their life and not settle for failure or excuses. Roots created his own YouTube channel which has amassed more than 2 ½ million views and continues to grow daily. Leveraging his following, on February 23, 2013, Roots released his latest independently produced rap video “''Living Motivated''” which has garnered over 100 thousand views on YouTube. Flow187|date=2017-01-23 |work=BRASH! Magazine Music Blog |access-date=2018-08-20|language=en-US}} In addition to his internet successes, Roots has also appeared at dozens of venues perfecting his performance while building his reputation as a rap artist and as a keynote speaker where he talks to youth and young adults about the importance of setting goals and about how to overcome obstacles. Career Roots used the alias Flow 187, under which he self-produced three mixtapes including Lamborghini Dreams, Pot Culture and The Wave. His earlier music career was heavily influenced by Southern rap with auto-tuned vocals and melodic trap instrumentals.This early work is fragmented with a handful of recordings on Datpiff,Youtube & Spotify. Flow 187 released numerous tracks on Soundcloud between 2012 and 2016. Flow 187 is currently working on a new album, The Wave. In 2013 Roots 3 mixtapes produced Lamborghini Dreams , 2014 Pot Culture and 2018 The Wave. Recently, On Sept 07, 2018 Flow 187 was a featuring artist on Trillville new album Dat Drip on the single Heavy. Personal life Growing up, Roots was reared in a divorced household, left back, kicked out of school and jailed. Those experiences inspired Roots to wrote his book Falling Isn't Failing to motivate and inspire youth to get from where they are to where they want to be. His book Falling Isn't Failing was written to provide parents and teachers with a look inside the mind and world of young people and helps them to better understand the real life struggles young people encounter on a daily basis. Robert Roots has two children Robynn Meli'a Roots and Robert Kal-El Ali Roots. Albums Discography Mixtapes * Lamborghini Dreams 2013 * Pot Culture 2014 Singles *Living Motivated (Prod. by freddie joachim) *Shout Out to My Bank *So Potent Prod by Flow 187 X Johnny Roccet *Japan (feat. Mike Roots) *Palm Tress (Prod. By Cardo Got Wingz) References External links * Flow 187 Website * Flow 187 Soundcloud